TueLoup
by C. W. Johnston
Summary: Presque huit ans après la Bataille de Poudlard, Remus Lupin et N. Tonks-Lupin ne sont pas morts. Mais la vie ne leur sourit-elle pas un peu trop ? Cette histoire est terminée. Merci pour les reviews ! Et peut-être RDV pour de prochaines aventures...
1. Chapter 1

_**TUE-LOUP**_

**1**

_Pré-au-Lard, 19 février 2007_

Il neigeait. Mais quand je dis qu'il neigeait, je ne parle pas de ces petits flocons que l'on confondrait aisément avec de la pluie s'ils n'étaient pas blancs ; je parle de gros, d'énormes flocons qui vous transforment en bonhomme de neige dès le moment où vous posez un pied dehors. Et c'est ce dont j'avais l'air en ce moment, même si deux jours auparavant, il aurait été plus exact d'affirmer que je ressemblais à un bon loup-garou de neige.

Je revenais de chez Honeydukes et, avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de ma chaleureuse maison, je m'ébrouai consciencieusement sur le pas de la porte. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, je fus assailli par deux petits loupiots qui se blottirent contre mes jambes en s'exclamant "Papa ! Papa !" pour l'un et "Papapapapapa !" pour l'autre. Avec un grand sourire, j'accrochai ma cape, mon cartable et mon sac rempli de victuailles au porte-manteaux et hissai chacun de mes adorables bambins dans chacun de mes bras.

Je les contemplai alors qu'ils me réchauffaient en enfouissant leur tête au creux de mon cou. Et remarquai que, comme tous les soirs quand je rentrais à la maison, ils arboraient tous deux des cheveux châtains striés de mèches grises et blanches. Une imitation parfaite de mes propres cheveux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, comme toujours, mais il fallait quand même que j'essaye de leur faire comprendre une fois pour toutes que ce n'était pas la couleur qui leur allait le mieux.

- J'aime beaucoup quand vous changez vos cheveux, les enfants, leur dis-je sur un ton affectueux, mais vous êtes beaucoup trop jeunes pour avoir des cheveux gris et blancs.

- Pourquoi toi tu as le droit d'en avoir alors ? me demanda Dianne, ma fille de quatre ans et demi, qui avait l'air de ne vraiment pas comprendre.

- Parce que je suis vieux, du moins bien plus que vous, et que c'est à mon âge qu'on a le droit d'avoir des cheveux comme les miens. Et puis, ce n'est pas un choix. Je ne peux pas changer de couleur de cheveux comme de robe, moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Dianne, je ne suis pas comme vous et maman, je ne peux pas changer, c'est tout.

- Maman cassé, déclara soudain Eliott qui semblait vouloir participer à la conversation.

- Cassé ? répétai-je d'un ton inquiet. Maman s'est fait mal ?

- Non, me rassura Dianne, maman a fait tomber la lampe, mais elle est réparée !

- Aaah, j'ai eu peur, dis-je en ressentant un soulagement immense. Les enfants, je commence à avoir mal au dos, je vais vous reposer, d'accord ? Il y a du chocolat pour le goûter dans le sac, tenez.

Dès que je les eus reposés, ils reprirent leurs couleurs de cheveux favorites : rose pour Dianne et écarlate pour Eliott. Je leur tendis le sac et ils se précipitèrent dans le salon, où je devinais que ma femme devait se trouver. J'avais hâte de la retrouver et de la tenir contre moi. Quand j'entrai à mon tour dans le salon, je les vis tous les trois rassemblés auprès de la cheminée où un magnifique feu brûlait. Les enfants étaient occupés à défaire les paquets de Chocogrenouilles et Dora les regardait avec des yeux brillants. Elle m'aperçut, me sourit et essaya de se lever, mais son geste lui arracha une grimace et la força à se rasseoir dans le confortable fauteuil.

- Tu vas bien ? demandai-je, inquiet, en approchant mon visage du sien.

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et m'assis dans le fauteuil à côté du sien.

- Très bien, ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-elle d'une voix douce. Et toi ?

- Merveilleusement bien, comme à chaque fois que je rentre chez moi. Et comment va notre petit hibernant ? demandai-je en caressant tendrement son ventre bien rebondi.

Elle rit et cela acheva de me réchauffer ; son rire était cristallin et révélait qu'elle était heureuse, tout comme ses cheveux d'un rose éclatant. Et la savoir heureuse me rendait infiniment heureux, comme de savoir que mes enfants l'étaient tout autant.

- Il me semble qu'il se porte bien. Il m'a donné des coups de pieds presque toute la journée pour ne pas que je l'oublie. Mais j'en serais bien incapable...

- Ça n'a pas été trop douloureux ?

- Non, tu sais que j'adore ça, sentir la vie en moi.

Je déposai de nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres, un peu plus long cette fois, les enfants étant occupés à comparer leurs cartes de sorciers et sorcières célèbres.

- J'ai Harry Potter ! s'écria Dianne en brandissant dans notre direction une carte illustrée avec le portrait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux verts et dont la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front faisait de lui le plus célèbre des sorciers.

- Teur ! Teur ! s'exclama à son tour notre fils en agitant sa carte au-dessus de sa tête.

- Mais non, Eliott, dit Dianne en examinant la carte, c'est Neville Londubat.

- Uba ! Uba !

Dianne, Dora et moi éclatâmes de rire. Eliott nous observa d'un air curieux, sans parvenir à savoir ce qui nous arrivait, avant de se mettre à rire à son tour.

- Il faut qu'on les invite, d'ailleurs, me rappela Dora en essuyant des larmes de joie aux coins de ses yeux.

Elle faisait référence à Harry et sa femme Ginny, à Neville et à tous les membres de la famille Weasley, sans oublier tous les enfants.

- Oui, mais pas avant un bout de temps. Nous allons bientôt avoir un hôte de marque et il va certainement nous occuper un bon moment. Et tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Je suis tellement heureuse, Remus.

- Moi aussi, Dora. Moi aussi.

Dianne monta sur mes genoux pour déguster son Chocogrenouille, et Eliott investit ceux de sa maman, bien qu'il n'y eût pas beaucoup de place à cause de son gros ventre.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? me demanda Dora en essuyant un peu de chocolat au coin des lèvres d'Eliott.

- Oh, très ordinaire. Très agréable. C'est toujours un plaisir de travailler à Poudlard. Et toi ? Il paraît que tu as _encore_ cassé une lampe ?

Elle rougit aussitôt et je la trouvai encore plus séduisante.

- Ce sont les enfants qui t'ont dit ça ?

- Oui, répondis-je d'un ton amusé. Quelle lampe, au fait ?

- Celle d'Eliott.

- Tiens, celle-là c'est la première fois. Tu as glissé sur un jouet ?

- Non, j'ai eu...

- Oui ?

- Rien de bien méchant, juste un coup de pied un peu douloureux. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Hmmm..., dix-sept heures vingt, dis-je avant de ranger ma montre dans la poche de mon gilet. Teddy devrait déjà être rentré, non ?

- Il reste jouer un peu chez Colm.

- Callaghan ?

- Oui.

- Je suis content qu'il se soit fait des amis, dis-je en souriant aux flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée.

Dianne et Eliott partirent chercher des jouets dans leurs chambres et je les regardai sortir du salon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la vue de mon fils courant en se dandinant derrière sa sœur.

- Tu vois, tout le monde sait que son père est un loup-garou et personne ne l'a rejeté pour autant. Comme personne ne te rejette plus.

- Tu crois qu'il n'a pas trop honte de moi ?

Les yeux de Dora s'écarquillèrent puis elle fronça les sourcils.

- Comment peux-tu demander une chose pareille ? Tu es son père, Remus, il t'aime et il est fier d'être ton fils.

- Fier, tu crois vraiment ?

- Oui, fier. Il me l'a dit après votre première dispute, il y a un mois. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé de t'avoir dit ça et qu'il était fier de toi. Évidemment, il ne te l'a pas dit à toi parce qu'il n'ose pas, mais il le pense, tu peux en être sûr. Seulement, il voudrait que tu arrêtes de te déprécier et de prétendre que tu lui fais honte, parce que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Il est très mature pour son âge. Il sait que je l'aime, n'est-ce pas ? ajoutai-je, soudain inquiet.

- Oui, il le sait, il s'en rend bien compte. Mais ce qu'il aimerait, c'est que tu _t'_aimes un peu plus. Et il n'est pas le seul. Mmmh...

- Dora ?

Elle avait fermé les yeux et se mordait la lèvre. Je me levai et l'entoura de mes bras, l'incitant à me parler, mais elle se tordait de douleur et je ne pouvais que la regarder, impuissant.

- Par Merlin, Dora ! C'est le bébé ?

Soudain, son corps se relâcha et elle expira longuement. Elle ouvrit des yeux rouges et humides et me sourit, et je sus qu'elle voulait me rassurer.

- Dora, c'était le bébé ?

- Ce n'est rien, Remus, c'est normal.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il...

- L'accouchement est prévu pour mi-avril.

Les enfants arrivèrent avec leurs jouets et me demandèrent de les aider à construire un château. Je savais qu'en fin de compte, je bâtirais le château moi-même mais cela me faisait plaisir. Après un dernier coup d'oeil un peu sceptique à Dora, qui avait attrapé le dernier numéro de _Sorcière Hebdo_, je m'installai sur le tapis du salon et commençai à empiler des cubes sous le regard fasciné de mes deux petits sorciers.

Le château fut terminé à six heures et demie, et j'allai chercher dans ma chambre le livre sur les Vampires et autres suceurs de sang que j'avais commencé la veille. Quand je revins dans le salon, le château était détruit et je me sentis tout d'un coup plus désespéré que jamais. Dora, elle, riait aux éclats, Eliott avait un air coupable et Dianne se précipita vers moi pour étouffer ses pleurs dans mon pantalon.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je tout en le devinant parfaitement.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! s'exclama Dora en riant.

- C'est Eliott ! dit Dianne entre deux sanglots. Il est trop maladroit, il n'arrive même pas à se tenir debout !

Je ris malgré moi, et ma fille me lança un regard noir avant de partir dans sa chambre. Eliott se mit à rire aussi et je le hissai dans mes bras.

- En tout cas, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous demander de qui tu as hérité ta maladresse, bonhomme !

Dora ne me contredit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle se tordit à nouveau de douleur et, reposant aussitôt Eliott, je me précipitai vers elle.

- Dora, j'appelle Molly, lui dis-je alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

- Non, pas maintenant. Je t'assure que ça va aller.

- Tu souffres, ne le nie pas. Et ces contractions à répétition ne peuvent signifier qu'une chose : le bébé arrive.

- Il est beaucoup trop tôt !

- Mais ce n'est pas normal, tu le sais bien !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, vraiment. Va plutôt consoler Di, elle est partie bouder dans sa chambre.

- Appelle-moi si quelque chose ne va pas.

- Promis.

Je trouvais ma fille étendue sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller. ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs et je l'entendais sangloter. Je m'assis auprès d'elle et caressai ses cheveux. Comme je m'y attendais, elle m'ignora, et je glissai ma main à l'intérieur de son col pour la chatouiller.

- Arrête papa ! dit-elle au bout de quelques instants, ne pouvant plus se retenir de rire.

- Tu es fâchée ? lui demandai-je en essuyant de mon pouce les vestiges de ses larmes sur son petit visage rose.

- Elie casse toujours tout ! J'en ai marre !

- C'est vrai qu'il est un peu maladroit, mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu sais, votre château, je peux le reconstituer d'un coup de baguette.

- C'est pas pareil.

Je caressai tendrement ses cheveux et souris quand ils reprirent leur belle couleur rose, la couleur favorite de Dora. Dianne se blottit contre moi et me demanda :

- Papa, tu me fais un câlin-garou ?

- Tu es sûre que tu le veux ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire malicieux et je plongeai sur elle en faisant mine de la manger. En entendant nos rires, Eliott nous rejoint dans la chambre et demanda aussi un "cahin-arou". Après l'avoir mangé tout cru lui aussi, je pris mes deux enfants chéris dans mes bras et les serrai contre moi.

- Je vous aime, murmurai-je. Je vous aime tellement.

Quand nous fûmes revenus dans le salon, Dora me demanda si je pouvais aller chercher Teddy. Je n'étais pas très rassuré à l'idée de les laisser seuls tous les trois – ou tous les quatre – mais Dora m'assura que tout se passerait bien. J'enfilai ma cape, passai mon écharpe autour de mon cou – je l'avais oubliée en partant pour Poudlard et en avais fait les frais – et sortis dans le froid. Il ne neigeait plus.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Nous remontions la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard, et Teddy marchait un mètre devant moi. Je ne pouvais empêcher mon regard d'errer sur ses cheveux bleu nuit. Je souriais toujours en pensant à mes quatre Métamorphomages chéris, me demandant par quel phénomène tous les sorciers dotés de ce pouvoir adoptaient forcément une couleur absolument pas naturelle. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Ils étaient tous les quatre tellement beaux que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer leur couleur de cheveux.

Soudain, alors que nous étions à une vingtaine de mètres de la maison, Teddy s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Je m'arrêtai aussi, intrigué, et attendis. Je n'osais pas prendre la parole, car j'avais toujours peur de ne pas lui dire ce qu'il fallait. Mais devant son silence, je me mis soudain à oser.

- Teddy ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis il plongea son regard dans le mien et je lui souris pour l'encourager.

- L'oncle de Colm, Seamus Finnigan, il lui a dit que tu es le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal qu'il a eu à Poudlard.

- Vraiment ? dis-je d'une voix heureusement surprise.

- Oui, sa maman m'a dit que c'était vrai.

- Eh bien c'est très gentil à lui, dis-je d'une voix légèrement rêveuse. Et c'est gentil à toi de me dire ça. Je sais que je ne te le dis pas souvent, Teddy, mais je t'aime.

Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire qui me fit chaud au cœur. Pris d'un soudain élan d'aplomb et de tendresse, je me rapprochai de lui et lui caressai tendrement les cheveux. Il posa sa tête contre moi et, le cœur battant, je le serrai dans mes bras.

Il s'arracha très vite à cet échange si rare qu'inattendu et nous reprîmes notre marche en silence. Arrivés au bout de la rue principale, nous franchîmes le portail et nous engouffrâmes dans la maison. Je refermai la porte derrière nous et aussitôt, mes chères têtes rose et rouge me sautèrent dans les bras. Mais aucune exclamation de joie, cette fois. Je les regardai attentivement et décelai sur leur visage une expression que je ne leur connaissais pas, quelque chose comme de l'effroi.

- Les enfants ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Maman cassé, me dit Eliott d'une voix qui ne me rassura pas du tout.

- Quoi ? Que... Di ?

- Maman dort par terre.

- Bon sang !

Je me précipitai dans le salon, suivi de près par les enfants, et découvris avec horreur ma femme étendue sur le sol, une main posée sur son ventre, inconsciente.

- Dora ! criai-je en me ruant vers elle.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je m'agenouillai auprès d'elle et me dépêchai de prendre son poignet pour chercher un pouls. Je finis par un trouver un, bien trop faible à mon goût.

- Dora ! S'il te plaît, réponds-moi chérie ! Nymphadora !

Je l'appelai plusieurs fois, lui ouvrant les paupières, lui donnant même des claques – ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire –, mais malgré mes efforts désespérés, elle ne reprit pas conscience. Dans un nouveau sursaut de terreur, je plaçai ma main sur son ventre et me figeai d'horreur en ne sentant pas battre le cœur de notre enfant.

- Teddy ! m'écriai-je en éteignant le feu dans la cheminée d'un coup de baguette.

Il se précipita vers moi, l'air désemparé.

- Teddy, appelle Sainte-Mangouste !

Sachant exactement ce qu'il fallait faire, il se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit de la poudre de cheminette, s'agenouilla et, tout en jetant la poudre devant lui, s'écria d'une voix étranglée :

- Sainte-Mangouste !

Je l'entendis expliquer rapidement la situation à la secrétaire de l'hôpital tandis que je portais Dora jusqu'au canapé, sous les regards perplexes de Dianne et Eliott.

- _Accio bassine d'eau et serviette_.

La bassine et la serviette apparurent et je pus humidifier le front brûlant de Dora.

- Reste avec nous, Dora chérie, je t'en supplie...

- Les médicomages arrivent ! me prévint Teddy.

Presque aussitôt, trois personnes vêtues de robes vertes apparurent dans un geyser de flammes de la même couleur et se précipitèrent vers le canapé. Je les regardai, anxieux, s'affairer autour de Dora.

- A combien de mois en est-elle ? me demanda la jeune guérisseuse avec le stéthoscope, penchée sur ma femme.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et mon angoisse n'en fut que plus vive et douloureuse. Si seulement le cœur de Dora et du bébé pouvaient battre aussi furieusement que le mien à ce moment-là, je n'aurais pas à m'en faire.

- Sept, répondis-je après avoir dégluti avec difficulté. Elle va... s'en sortir ? demandai-je d'une voix étranglée.

- Son état est vraiment critique. Et je ne sens pas les pulsations du bébé. On va l'emmener immédiatement.

- Par Llewellyn ! s'écria un des médicomages.

Je tressaillis en voyant la tache de sang apparaître sur le pantalon de Dora et s'élargir rapidement.

- Mon Dieu, non...

- On y va ! cria la jeune médicomage.

Un des trois guérisseurs fit apparaître un brancard sur lequel ma femme fut allongée et le fit léviter jusqu'à la cheminée. Lui et Dora disparurent, suivis de près par la médicomage.

Le troisième guérisseur me demanda si je comptais venir. J'acquiesçai aussitôt, avant de sentir la petite main d'Eliott sur ma jambe. Il me regardait d'un air inquiet. Je le pris dans mes bras et cherchai Dianne et Teddy des yeux : ils insistèrent pour que je les emmène ; j'appellerais Molly à la rescousse si le séjour de Dora à l'hôpital était prolongé. Après leur avoir mis leurs capes, j'attrapai la main d'Eliott, puis celle de Dianne, et Teddy nous suivit dans la cheminée. Nous apparûmes à Sainte-Mangouste.

Je vis la jeune médicomage sortir du bloc et s'avancer vers nous avec un air dépité. Je la questionnai silencieusement, et elle hocha la tête d'un air désolé.

- Dites-moi qu'elle va bien, la suppliai-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Votre femme a des chances de s'en sortir. Mais le bébé... Je suis désolée. Votre femme a fait une fausse couche.

Une boule énorme se forma dans ma gorge, empêchant les sanglots d'n sortir. Je sentis, impuissant, mes yeux s'emplir de larmes tandis que la médicomage posait une main sur mon bras dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Mes jambes ne me soutenaient presque plus et elle m'aida à m'asseoir sur une chaise, à côté des enfants qui n'avaient rien entendu.

- Je reviendrai plus tard, monsieur Lupin.

Elle retourna au bloc et mes enfants me dévisagèrent avec inquiétude.

- Papa ? me demanda Teddy.

Il avait un air résigné, et en le voyant comme ça, je crus avoir affaire à un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années. Mais il n'en avait que huit.

- Maman va bien, dis-je dans un souffle.

- Mamanmanmanman, fit Eliott en tirant ma manche.

- Il va bien le bébé ? demanda Dianne.

- Le bé... ? Je... Je ne sais pas.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de leur mentir, j'étais tout bonnement incapable de leur dire la vérité. Eliott s'assit sur mes genoux, Dianne se blottit contre moi, et je vis Teddy jouer avec le distributeur de boissons.

- La Bièraubeurre, te réchauffe le cœur, le jus d'citrouille, t'évite les embrouilles, whisky Pur Feu, t'as plus froid aux yeux, récitait Teddy en faisant danser ses doigts sur la machine.

- Le whisky, c'est comme les cheveux gris, dit Dianne, c'est pour quand t'es plus vieux.

- Exactement, dis-je en lui souriant autant que je pus le faire.

- Quand est-ce que je serai plus vieille ?

- Dans longtemps, et c'est très bien comme ça, crois-moi. Mais vous devez avoir faim !

- Oui, moi ai faim, dit Eliott, les yeux brillants, et les deux autres acquiescèrent.

D'un mouvement de baguette, j'appelai la restauratrice qui arriva aussitôt avec son chariot rempli de victuailles – comme dans le Poudlard Express. J'achetai un sandwich et une boisson à chacun, ainsi que des friandises – ils en auraient besoin pour tenir. Quant à moi, je pris une barre de chocolat, mais il se trouva que je n'avais finalement pas faim et je la rangeai dans ma poche.

Je me mis à tourner en rond pendant que les enfants mangeaient allègrement leur sandwich, et quand je remarquai du coin de l' œil que mon deuxième fils mangeait comme un Veracrasse, j'omis volontairement de lui dire quoi que ce soit – après tout, quelle importance avait-ce en un moment pareil ?

- Monsieur Lupin ?

Je me tournai vers un médicomage dont la tenue était couverte de sang. J'oubliai de cacher les yeux de mes enfants.

- Elle est en vie ?

- Oui, mais dans un état critique. Nous l'avons conduite dans une chambre, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Je me levai, Eliott dans les bras, suivie par Dianne qui me tenait fermement la main et par Teddy qui récitait toujours son poème, de plus en plus vite, et nous suivîmes le médicomage dans un couloir.

- C'était du sang papa ? me demanda Dianne d'une voix mal assurée en pressant ma main.

- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas.

Nous arrivâmes devant une porte d'où sortirent quelques guérisseurs. Celui qui nous avait amenés ici nous invita à entrer. Je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer considérablement tandis que je franchissais le pas de la porte. Dora était allongée dans un grand lit blanc, et je ressentis un élan de tendresse en la voyant si vulnérable ; à la voir comme cela, ma douce Dora semblait une enfant.

La médicomage me sourit et me dit, alors que je laissais les enfants se précipiter doucement vers leur mère, qu'elle n'était pas complètement sortie d'affaire, mais qu'il fallait garder espoir. Par contre, elle ne savait pas quand ma femme se réveillerait – si tant est qu'elle se réveillât. La guérisseuse sortit et referma la porte derrière elle, après m'avoir demandé d'appeler quelqu'un en cas de problème.

Je m'approchai alors doucement de ma femme et pris sa main ; elle était froide. Les enfants la contemplaient hagards, et je vis des larmes apparaître dans les yeux de Teddy. Eliott se réfugia contre moi tandis que je m'asseyais sur une chaise et Dianne se mit à caresser le visage de sa maman avec ses petits doigts encore potelés. Teddy, lui, s'assit par terre près de la fenêtre et fixa son regard sur sa mère, sans jamais poser les yeux sur moi.

Les enfants finirent par s'endormir après que je leur eus fait la promesse de les réveiller quand leur mère ouvrirait les yeux. Eliott était lové dans mes bras et Dianne était allongée dans un fauteuil transformé en canapé. Teddy avait les yeux fermés mais je le suspectais de faire semblant de dormir pour ne pas avoir à me parler. Cette pensée me fit encore plus mal et je concentrai mon attention sur la respiration régulière de Dora dont je caressais tendrement la main. Je pris bien garde de ne jamais poser les yeux sur la forme arrondie des draps, au niveau de son ventre.

Au bout de deux heures, elle n'était toujours pas réveillée et la médicomage me dit que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter pour autant. Ce conseil me fut inutile. Mais après avoir veillé encore une heure, je finis par m'endormir, sa main toujours serrée dans la mienne.

Je revins le lendemain matin, après avoir confié les enfants à Molly qui fut plus que ravie de s'en occuper, mais était aussi terriblement inquiète pour Dora. Après lui avoir promis de lui donner des nouvelles très vite, je quittai le Terrier et me dirigeai vers Sainte-Mangouste.

Dora n'était toujours pas réveillée. Quand je revis la guérisseuse de la veille, je lui demandai si elle savait ce qui s'était passé, et elle m'expliqua tout. Quand elle eut terminé, je me précipitai dans les toilettes et y vidai le contenu de mon petit-déjeuner.

C'était ma faute, bon sang, _ma_ faute ! J'étais tellement soulagé en apprenant que Teddy n'avait pas hérité ma malédiction que je ne m'en étais plus fait après, ni pour Dianne ni pour Eliott. Ni pour le dernier. Mon troisième fils était un loup-garou, ou plutôt un Animagus, il aurait pu se transformer à volonté et la pleine lune n'aurait eu aucun effet sur lui. Il s'était transformé inconsciemment en loup-garou ce jour-là, dans le ventre de sa mère, et avait arraché son cordon ombilical, se tuant et provoquant une hémorragie qui aurait pu être fatale à Dora, et qui pouvait encore l'être.

En me rasseyant auprès de Dora, je pris pleinement conscience de ce que j'avais fait à mon enfant et à ma femme, et le dégoût m'envahit tout entier. L'idée de fuir m'effleura mais je la chassai aussitôt. Ma place était auprès de Dora et de mes enfants, et je devrais faire face à ma culpabilité.

_Sainte-Mangouste, 27 février 2006_

- Remus ?

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Dora me regardait, de ses grands yeux bruns dans lesquels j'aimais tant me perdre d'habitude. Son regard parcourut rapidement la pièce et elle me dévisagea d'un air inquiet. Je pris sa main et elle serra vivement la mienne.

- Remus ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Que... Que s'est-il passé ?

- Dora chérie, tu t'es évanouie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je suis à Sainte-Mangouste ?

- Oui.

- Mais... le bébé ! Il va bien ?

Je ne répondis rien, j'en étais incapable. Je continuai de la fixer et vis son visage changer d'expression, passant de l'angoisse à la terreur.

- Mon Dieu, non...

- Dora...

- Remus, dis-moi que non... Dis-moi qu'il va bien.

- Dora, je suis désolé, dis-je alors que j'étais de nouveau gagné par les larmes.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle en repoussant violemment les draps.

Je la vis, impuissant, passer sa main partout sur son ventre, cherchant désespérément à sentir les battements de cœur du bébé.

- Où est-il ? Où est-il ?

- Dora, tu ne l'as plus... Il est mort.

- Non ! cria-t-elle, tu mens !

- Dora je t'en supplie, tu dois me croire...

- Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Elle s'effondra sur le lit, et je pris son corps sanglotant dans mes bras, passant ma main sans relâche dans ses cheveux d'un brun terne, lui murmurant des paroles que je voulais réconfortantes. Après que les médicomages furent venus lui dire qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche, qu'ils étaient désolés et "toutes nos condoléances, madame", et après quelques examens, Dora s'endormit dans mes bras.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Je ramenai Dora à la maison deux jours après son réveil. Elle avait passé près de quarante-huit heures à faire semblant de dormir – bien qu'elle eût les yeux fermés, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer – et à se rendre aux toilettes pour vomir, comme au début de sa grossesse.

Chaque jour je lui rendis visite, emmenant les enfants avec moi, mais bien qu'elle eût l'air contente de les voir, elle ne leur parla presque pas. Quant à moi, elle ne m'adressa pas la parole une seule fois après qu'elle eût entendu l'explication de la médicomage quant à sa fausse couche. Et chaque nuit, j'avais laissé les enfants au Terrier, sous la bonne garde de Molly et d'Arthur, pour veiller Dora. Les vacances venaient de commencer. J'avais raté deux journées de cours mais Minerva McGonagall m'avait de toute façon interdit de revenir.

Molly et Arthur s'étaient chargés de faire part à tous nos amis du drame que nous vivions, et dès le lendemain de la mort de notre enfant, les hiboux avaient afflué, apportant des lettres nous témoignant l'immense chagrin des uns et des autres et leur volonté de nous soutenir autant qu'ils le pouvaient. J'avais été très touché, et les avais autorisés à venir voir Dora alors qu'elle était toujours dans le coma. Kingsley, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione m'avaient serré dans leurs bras et avaient pleuré avec moi. Ils avaient laissé dans la chambre des bouquets de fleurs de toutes les couleurs avant de partir, et étaient revenus régulièrement, jusqu'à son réveil. Dora ne désirait pas les voir.

Le deuxième jour de la convalescence de ma femme, la médicomage qui la suivait depuis l'accident et qui s'appelait Teresa Robbins, me fit part d'une nouvelle découverte : s'il était incontestable que mon enfant fût en partie loup-garou à cause de moi, c'était son côté Métamorphomage qui avait occasionné sa transformation. Cette nouvelle aurait dû me délester d'un peu de ma culpabilité, mais il n'en fût rien. C'était moi le monstre, pas Dora, et j'avais tué notre enfant.

_Pré-au-Lard, 29 février 2006_

Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison par voie de cheminée, Molly et Arthur nous attendaient avec les enfants, et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine quand le visage de Dora s'illumina d'un sourire, le premier depuis deux jours – dix, en vérité. Bien que faible et empli de tristesse, ce sourire m'apparut comme un espoir, premier signe que le bonheur ne nous serait peut-être pas interdit, en fin de compte. S'accroupissant pour se mettre au niveau d'Eliott, elle les serra tous les trois dans ses bras et je me surpris à espérer qu'elle m'autoriserait le plus tôt possible à faire de même avec elle.

Une fois Molly et Arthur partis, Dora s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré et laissa Eliott somnoler sur ses genoux, tandis que Dianne et Teddy jouaient aux échecs version apprenti sorcier. Je préparai un thé pour Dora qu'elle accepta en me gratifiant d'un mince sourire qui me fit chaud au cœur, puis le dîner. Je me dis qu'une tarte à la citrouille serait parfaite pour réchauffer les cœurs.

- Allez, tous à table ! m'exclamai-je à la porte du salon.

- Ouaaaiiis ! s'écrièrent les enfants de concert, et ils se précipitèrent dans la cuisine.

Dora ne bougea pas du fauteuil et je posai une main sur son épaule. Elle ne réagit pas et je mis quelques instants avant de pouvoir prononcer les deux plus belles syllabes du monde.

- Dora ?

- Mmmh..., fit-elle sans se retourner vers moi.

- Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

- Non merci.

- Bien. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Pendant le dîner, mes pensées étaient presque entièrement tournées vers Dora et le bébé, et les enfants durent s'en apercevoir car ils furent exceptionnellement silencieux. A un moment, Teddy croisa mon regard et je le vis esquisser un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur sa part de tarte.

Le dîner terminé, je fis jouer les enfants dans la chambre d'Eliott et, après leur avoir lu l'histoire de _L'Elfe de maison amoureux d'une licorne –_ un amour purement platonique, bien sûr –, je les ramenai chacun dans sa chambre et leur souhaitai une bonne nuit, avant d'éteindre les lumières.

Dans le salon, Dora n'avait pas bougé. Elle contemplait l'âtre de la cheminée d'un air absent en chantonnant une chanson moldue que lui avait appris son père. Je m'assis dans l'autre fauteuil et la contemplai pieusement. Elle se tut mais continua de fixer sans le voir le fond de la cheminée ; je n'ôtai pas mes yeux d'elle pour autant.

Étant Métamorphomage, elle pouvait d'ordinaire changer son physique autant qu'elle le voulait, bien qu'elle n'usât de ce don que pour ses cheveux et, éventuellement, pour faire disparaître les traces de fatigue dues à la grossesse – j'étais certain que c'était plus pour ne pas m'inquiéter que par réel souci esthétique.

Mais quand elle était sous le coup d'une émotion trop forte, trop lourde à supporter, Dora perdait tout pouvoir et l'état de son cœur se reflétait immanquablement sur son visage. Alors que je la regardais, je ne pus que deviner que son cœur saignait à flots. Son visage pâle, ses traits tirés, ses grands yeux ébahis brillants de larmes, ses cheveux ternes... Elle souffrait comme jamais elle n'avait souffert et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

La perte de notre enfant était terrible autant pour moi que pour elle, mais à la différence de Dora, je ne l'avais pas porté pendant sept mois. Il faisait partie d'elle, elle avait pris soin de lui plus qu'elle ne prenait soin d'elle, et elle devait vivre sa perte comme si une partie de son âme s'en était allée aussi. Mon cœur à moi saignait, mais je devais trouver la force de consoler la femme qui l'habitait, je devais la rendre heureuse.

Mais Dora ne semblait pas vouloir que je m'occupe d'elle. Étais-je à ses yeux coupable de son malheur ? C'était fort probable, et même... évident, car _j'étais_ coupable. Peut-être me haïssait-elle désormais ? A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra et mes yeux me piquèrent.

Au bout d'un moment, elle leva les yeux vers moi. Je scrutai son regard en quête d'une réponse, retenant ma respiration en espérant une parole apaisante, un mot pour me signifier qu'elle m'aimait toujours. Détournant finalement le regard, elle se leva et se dirigea vers notre chambre. Craignant d'abord d'être indésirable, je me ressaisis et la rejoignis quelques minutes plus tard.

Dora était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, dans son pyjama violet, les pieds nus, alors que dehors la neige tombait à gros flocons. Elle fixait un point, loin dans l'obscurité du ciel. Peut-être une étoile.

- Chérie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas attraper froid !

- Si tu savais comme je m'en moque.

Elle avait dit ça sans se retourner. Je me précipitai vers elle et refermai la fenêtre sans rencontrer de résistance de sa part.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien pas moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser mourir de froid.

- Ça me plairait bien, à moi !

Une fois de plus, ma gorge se serra. Elle se tourna vers moi et, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, dit d'une voix désabusée :

- La mort peut m'emporter si ça lui chante, puisqu'elle a déjà emporté une partie de moi.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises !

Je la pris dans mes bras et elle se laissa faire, sans pour autant me jeter le moindre regard. Je la portai jusqu'à notre lit, l'y déposai délicatement et remontai les couvertures jusqu'à son cou. J'entendis un faible "merci" alors qu'elle fixait la porte, et cela me redonna confiance, mais au moment où je me glissai moi-même sous les draps, elle se détourna.

- Dora..., la suppliai-je. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Rien que le silence.

- Dora, s'il te plaît, parle-moi.

- Laisse-moi, Remus. Je suis fatiguée.

- Tu penses que c'est ma faute, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

Je la contemplai ébahi, mais elle ne se retourna pas vers moi. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre contre ma poitrine et j'eus l'impression qu'il s'était ouvert en une brèche profonde et douloureuse. Je voulus dire quelque chose pour me défendre mais ne trouvai rien. Rien, parce qu'elle avait raison.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie, je t'aime.

Cette nuit-là, mes rêves furent peuplés de loups-garous, de cris de bébé agonisant, et d'une arcade au milieu de laquelle un voile se soulevait comme mu par le vent. Je me réveillai brusquement en plein milieu de la nuit, mon cœur battant la chamade et mon corps collant de sueur. En posant mes yeux sur ma femme, j'éprouvai un soulagement immense. Puis une pensée terrifiante envahit mon esprit et je me penchai aussitôt sur Dora pour écouter sa respiration régulière.

Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et je sursautai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa voix était froide, cassante, et la brèche dans mon cœur s'ouvrit un peu plus.

- Rien. Un cauchemar, c'est tout...

Dans ses yeux apparut tout à coup une lueur de ce que j'interprétai aussitôt comme de l'inquiétude. Mais elle se détourna immédiatement et lança de cette même voix froide :

- Évite de me réveiller, la prochaine fois.

Je m'étais trompé, ce n'était pas une brèche qui se trouvait dans mon cœur, c'était une plaie béante. Et il me sembla à cet instant qu'elle ne se refermerait jamais.

_Poudlard, 1er mars 2006_

- _Aberdeen._

Ces villes écossaises changeaient tellement des confiseries qu'Albus Dumbledore choisissait comme mots de passe, du temps où il était directeur de Poudlard, que j'avais eu du mal à m'y faire au début, mais finalement, une connaissance de la région acquise dans les livres et approfondie par de longues balades avec Dora et les enfants me permit de m'adapter assez vite.

La gargouille bougea pour laisser place à l'escalier tournant. En arrivant devant la porte du bureau de la directrice, je repris ma respiration et essayai d'avoir l'air le plus détaché possible. Je frappai deux coups, et la porte s'ouvrit. Minerva McGonagall était assise à son bureau, les mains croisées devant elle et le regard voilé.

- Bonjour Remus, dit-elle d'une voix grave.

- Bonjour Minerva.

- Entrez, installez-vous.

La porte se referma et je m'assis en face d'elle, devant le bureau massif.

- Comment allez-vous, Remus ?

- Ça va, répondis-je un peu trop précipitamment pour avoir l'air crédible.

- Je suis vraiment navrée pour ce qui vous est arrivé... Ce qui vous arrive.

Mon sourire en guise de réponse n'eut pas l'air de la convaincre.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle... Eh bien, elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre et ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis hier soir, mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour qu'elle se sente bien... enfin, le mieux possible.

- Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Pas autant que moi, c'est sûr.

Je me rendis compte un peu tard de ce que j'avais dit et du ton employé pour le dire, mais en levant les yeux vers elle, je fus rassuré de voir qu'elle ne m'en tenait pas rigueur. Elle devait penser que j'avais mes raisons... et elle n'avait pas tort.

Un long silence s'en suivit pendant lequel, les yeux fixés sur

un nœud dans le bois de la table, je sentis le regard de la directrice me dévisager avec compassion. Cela devenait pesant et je finis par briser le silence.

- Nous avons récupéré le... corps de notre – je m'éclaircis la gorge, laissant passer un sanglot involontaire – fils, et l'enterrement est prévu demain. A neuf heures.

- Comptez sur moi.

Un nouveau silence se fit pendant lequel je sentis les larmes me piquer les yeux et ma vue se brouiller. Je reniflai discrètement, mais l'entendis se lever et contourner son bureau, et elle posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

- Allez-y, pleurez, vous en avez bien besoin.

- Non, ça va aller, merci, dis-je en me redressant – je n'avais aucune envie de pleurer devant Minerva McGonagall.

Elle regagna son bureau.

- Écoutez, Remus. Je sais sans le savoir que ce que vous vivez est terrible. Prenez un congé, tout le temps qu'il vous faudra. Nous avons un Auror prêt à vous remplacer pour donner les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Ah oui ? demandai-je, un peu surpris que la directrice ait pensé si vite à me remplacer.

- Pensez-vous que Harry Potter sera un bon remplaçant ?

- Harry ? Oui, certainement. Mais, Minerva...

- Remus ?

- Je crois... qu'il vous faut envisager d'engager un autre professeur... à plein temps, je veux dire.

Sans surprise, je la vis hausser les sourcils, puis les froncer dans une expression à mi-chemin entre l'incompréhension et la colère.

- Ne me dites pas que vous comptez démissionner ?

Son ton était accusateur et je me sentis quelque peu lamentable.

- Minerva... Je ne sais pas si je réussirai un jour à reprendre une vie normale, sachant que je suis responsable de la mort de mon enfant.

- Pardon ?

- Minerva, mon fils était un loup-garou. Je lui ai transmis ma malédiction et je l'ai tué.

Contre toute attente cette fois, elle se leva vivement de son siège et vint se planter devant moi, le regard furibond.

- Vous ne l'avez pas tué, Remus, vous lui avez donné la vie. Ce qui est arrivé ensuite est un malheureux accident. Ne vous rendez pas coupable de quelque chose dont vous _n'êtes pas_ coupable. Vous avez trois enfants parfaitement sains, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû... Je... J'aurais dû faire attention, mais j'ai été égoïste...

- Égoïste ?

- Oui, égoïste d'avoir fait subir ça à mon enfant.

- Dois-je en conclure que vous pensez que faire des enfants est égoïste ?

- Je... Oui, sûrement, dis-je en baissant la tête.

- Remus, regardez-moi !

Je levai la tête, confus.

- Ne commencez pas à penser comme cela, c'est idiot ! Vous n'êtes responsable de rien, vous m'entendez ? Vous croyez que la solution serait de ne pas faire d'enfants ? Jamais je n'accepterai un raisonnement de ce genre. Je n'ai rien contre les Moldus, mais c'est devenu une véritable mode chez eux de supprimer des enfants avant leur naissance sous prétexte que c'est égoïste de leur donner la vie. Vous saviez ça ?

- Non ! C'est affreux !

- Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Alors ne commencez pas à raisonner comme cela, vous m'entendez ? Et prenez le temps qu'il vous faut pour vous remettre, même si je sais que ce sera probablement difficile, mais j'attendrai votre retour. Personne ne prendra votre place, c'est bien compris ?

En levant les yeux vers elle, en découvrant cette lueur déterminée dans son regard, j'éprouvai la plus grande reconnaissance à l'égard de Minerva McGonagall, presque comparable à celle que j'avais toujours ressentie à l'égard de Dumbledore pour m'avoir accepté dans son école alors que la plupart des gens me rejetaient. Elle me sourit et je me surpris à me lever pour la serrer vivement dans mes bras, avant de me diriger vers la porte du bureau.

- Merci, Minerva.

- A demain, Remus. Et courage.

Je baissai les yeux, puis hochai la tête en guise d'au revoir. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière moi et descendu les escaliers, je me dirigeai en hâte vers la sortie pour retrouver ma femme et mes enfants. Les élèves étant en vacances, je ne croisais que Peeves qui, par chance, n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à me railler.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

_Pré-au-Lard, 2 mars 2006_

La légende dit que Romulus tua Rémus.

A neuf heures, nous étions tous rassemblés dans le jardin de l'ancienne Cabane hurlante, notre maison depuis presque huit ans. C'est là que nous avions souhaité enterrer notre fils, sous le grand chêne – un lieu un peu en retrait –, le cimetière de Pré-au-Lard nous paraissant trop sinistre pour accueillir son petit corps, et trop loin de nous.

Selon nos vœux, il y avait peu de monde en plus de notre famille : Kingsley Shacklebolt – le célébrant –, Minerva McGonagall, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Harry, Ginny, Hamnet et Janet Potter, Ronald, Hermione, Melvin, Maximilian et Susanna Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Fiona et Benoît Weasley, George Weasley et Neville Londubat.

En y repensant, il y avait quand même plus de monde qu'à l'enterrement d'Andromeda, la mère de Dora, morte un an après son mari.

Alors que tout le monde s'asseyait sur les chaises recouvertes de givre, les enfants assis au premier rang, entourés de Molly et Arthur, et que Kingsley me faisait un signe grave de la tête, je rentrai dans la maison pour aller chercher Dora et le cercueil. Tous deux étaient dans notre chambre, le minuscule cercueil blanc posé sur le lit après la veillée du corps qui avait retrouvé sa forme humaine. Dora, assise sur le lit, me tournait le dos, ses mains placées sur le couvercle du cercueil. Je fis un pas à l'intérieur de la chambre et elle se retourna vivement, et j'eus le temps d'apercevoir ses larmes avant qu'elle ne se détourne.

Je m'approchai d'elle doucement, m'agenouillant sur le lit derrière elle, et lui pris les épaules. Elle ne se défila pas.

- Dora, il faut le laisser s'en aller. Pour de bon.

- Comment peux-tu accepter de le laisser partir ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur entre deux sanglots.

- Il est déjà parti.

Elle se retourna vers moi, une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux, comme si elle attendait que je démentisse mes propres paroles. Comme si elle attendait que je lui dise qu'un miracle pouvait toujours arriver...

Mais à quoi bon s'enfermer dans des illusions ? L'acceptation de la réalité, bien que terriblement cruelle, était la seule solution si nous voulions encore prétendre au bonheur.

- Il est parti, Dora, mais il est vivant quelque part, j'en suis sûr, et la présence de sa tombe près de nous ne cessera de nous le rappeler.

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'il... _est quelque part_ ?

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton désabusé, presque avec sarcasme.

- Harry a vu ses parents et Sirius et leur a parlé alors qu'ils sont morts. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a une vie qui nous attend après, ça m'apparaît comme une évidence... Et ce qui me console le plus, c'est de penser que notre enfant est avec Lily, James et Sirius.

- Oh Remus...

Elle me serra dans ses bras et la chaleur m'envahit alors que j'enfouissais mon visage dans sa nuque. Elle desserra trop vite son étreinte, se relevant et déclarant :

- Allons-y, maintenant.

Ce fut moi qui portai le cercueil jusqu'au lieu de la cérémonie. Dora et moi avançâmes dans un silence respectueux et recueilli. Nous nous assîmes côte à côte, sans nous adresser la parole.

- Romulus James Lupin, commença Kingsley de sa voix grave mais chaleureuse, tu ne seras pas resté longtemps parmi nous. Nous ne t'aurons jamais vraiment connu, mais néanmoins, sache si tu ne l'as déjà compris que nous t'avons attendu, espéré, et aimé en attendant ta venue parmi nous. Oui, tu as été aimé, et tu ne cesseras jamais de l'être. Par tes parents, avant tout, car tu es le fruit de leur amour, par ta sœur et tes deux frères, et par nous, les amis de ta famille...

Je m'efforçai de ne pas laisser les larmes couler de nouveau tandis que Kingsley égrenait son discours. Dora pleurait assez pour nous deux, et je me devais d'être fort, pour nous deux. Je faisais cela avant tout pour les enfants.

- ... Adieu, Romulus. Ta présence si courte, et l'attente de ton arrivée parmi nous aura illuminé nos vies, et malgré notre chagrin de ne pas t'avoir réellement connu, nous pouvons être sûrs que tu continueras de briller par ta présence, car tu es dans nos cœurs à jamais.

Le cercueil fut mis en terre, et ce moment sembla durer une éternité. "Ca y est, il est parti pour de bon", me dis-je alors que la pierre se refermait sur sa tombe.

Après l'enterrement, nous portâmes tous un toast à la mémoire de R. J. Lupin Jr, et les invités partirent après nous avoir fait part une dernière fois de leur peine. Les derniers à nous quitter furent Kingsley, resté un peu en retrait après la cérémonie, et les Potter.

Alors qu'il s'avançait pour me saluer, Kingsley me regardait d'un air grave et il posa une main puissante sur mon épaule, avant de dire de sa voix éternellement rassurante :

- Je suis de tout cœur avec toi et Dora. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou en n'importe quelle circonstance, je serai toujours là.

- Merci, dis-je d'une voix émue.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Dora.

- J'ai prévenu tous les Aurors, comme tu m'avais permis de le faire, et je puis t'assurer qu'ils souhaitent tous, tout en partageant ta douleur, que tu retrouves ta joie de vivre. Ils ne t'ont jamais oubliée, Nymphadora.

- Merci, Kingsley.

Elle lui sourit faiblement et il nous adressa à son tour un sourire bienveillant avant de sortir. Nous dîmes ensuite au revoir à Harry, Ginny et leurs filles. Alors que le jeune père de famille s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cheminée à la suite des siens, je me souvins que j'avais oublié quelque chose d'important.

- Harry ?

- Oui, Remus ? fit-il en se retournant, le visage souriant.

- Merci d'avoir accepté de me remplacer.

- Je n'ai pas accepté, Remus, c'est McGonagall qui n'a pas eu le choix.

- Ah, fis-je, étonné. Eh bien... Merci beaucoup, vraiment.

- C'est tout à fait normal, voyons.

Quand ils furent partis, nous nous retrouvâmes, les enfants, Dora et moi, dans le salon. A mon grand désespoir, Dora alla très vite s'enfermer dans la chambre et je dus, une fois de plus, m'occuper seul des enfants.

J'habillai Eliott après le bain. Il était assis sur la commode de la salle de bains et me fixait de ses grands yeux bruns, la réplique exacte de ceux de Dora. Sauf que depuis quelques jours, Dora ne me regardait plus comme ça. Et cette situation semblait vouloir s'éterniser.

- Papapa ?

- Oui Eliott ?

- Pa'ti bébé ?

Il me regardait avec un air si sérieux qu'il me rappela un instant Minerva McGonagall. Dans son regard, je décelai de la détermination, de la tristesse et... de la tendresse. Mon Dieu, et dire que c'était mon fils. Et qu'il n'avait que deux ans...

- Oui, répondis-je d'une voix rassurante. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu le reverras.

- Maman pas content.

- Maman n'est pas fâchée, elle est très triste. Tu comprends ?

- Moi 'si.

- Toi aussi, tu es triste ?

- Oui.

- Viens là bonhomme.

Il se blottit contre moi et, inconsciemment, m'apaisa considérablement.

- Tu sens merveilleusement bon, tu sais ? Allez, au dodo !

Après l'avoir couché, je dis bonsoir à Dianne, puis à Teddy, et retrouvai Dora dans notre chambre. Assise en tailleur sur le lit, elle inscrivait quelque chose dans un carnet. Elle ne s'était pas retournée à mon arrivée, aussi la laissai-je tranquille.

Alors que je fixai le plafond, elle se retourna vers moi et me fixa sans ciller. Je soutins son regard sans rien dire, essayant de décrypter ses sentiments tandis que je m'efforçai de lui signifier les miens.

- Il t'est déjà arrivé de faire des cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle de sa voix cassée.

- Oui, bien sûr...

- Pourquoi la mort de ton fils ne provoque pas de cauchemars chez toi ? Comment arrives-tu à dormir si paisiblement alors que ne peux pas fermer l'œil de la nuit ?

- Je ne peux pas non plus fermer l'œil de la nuit. C'est pourquoi je ne fais pas de cauchemars.

- Est-ce que tu te sens au moins un peu coupable ? Pourquoi dois-je être malheureuse alors que toi, le responsable, tu as l'air de t'en fiche comme de ta première plume ?

- Excuse-moi ? Tu crois que je suis indifférent ? J'ai le cœur aussi déchiré que toi, et savoir que je suis _responsable_ ne me rend pas la vie particulièrement facile, crois-moi !

- C'est la moindre des choses.

- Pardon ? Que... Dora, dis-moi pourquoi tu...

- Tout le monde m'appelle Tonks, me coupa-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

- Mais...

- Crève, Remus Lupin.

Elle referma le carnet, le jeta sur sa table de chevet, éteint la lampe de son côté et s'enfouit dans les couvertures, me tournant évidemment le dos.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je me levai en faisant le moins de bruit possible et me saisis du carnet, en observant le contenu à l'aide de ma baguette magique.

_"Livret de naissances – Famille Lupin._

_Theodore Remus Lupin, né le 10 avril 1998._

_Dianne Dora Lupin, née le 22 juin 2001._

_Eleazar Sirius Lupin, né le 29 décembre 2003._

_Romulus James Lupin, mort-né le 19 février 2006."_

Les mains tremblantes, je reposai le livret sur sa table de chevet et me glissai à mon tour dans le lit. Je ne sais pas au bout de combien de temps je réussis à fermer les yeux, mais il me sembla que j'avais vécu une éternité avant cela.

_Pré-au-Lard, 3 mars 2006_

Dora ne m'adressa pas la parole de la journée, et je mentirais en prétendant que je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais cela faisait malgré tout très, très mal.

Ce soir-là, ce fut encore moi qui couchai les enfants. Dianne était un peu excitée et je dus lui lire une histoire pour la calmer. Chaque fois que mon regard se posait sur elle, et donc inévitablement sur ses cheveux d'un rose éclatant, l'image d'une Dora rayonnante de bonheur s'imposait à moi. Dora qui, depuis ce jour maudit, arborait des cheveux d'un brun terne, lui donnant un aspect maladif.

Quand j'eus éteint la lumière, Dora continuait de me tourmenter malgré elle.

Dans sa chambre, Teddy lisait _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_. Je détestais les livres racontant la vie de Harry dans lesquels j'apparaissais. Dans le sixième et le septième tome, je n'avais pas vraiment le beau rôle. Quelques mois auparavant, Teddy, dont l'appétit pour la lecture ne cessait de croître, m'avait demandé pourquoi j'avais repoussé sa mère quand elle ne l'était pas encore, et pourquoi je les avais abandonnés, et il avait été dur de lui en donner les raisons exactes – car au fond, ce n'étaient pas de bonnes raisons.

Teddy étant plongé dans sa lecture, j'allais repartir quand mon œil fut attiré par ce qui semblait lui servir de marque-page. C'était en fait une photo, posée sur le lit à côté de lui, et dont les protagonistes agitaient la main dans ma direction. Je m'avançai vers Teddy qui restait plongé dans son livre.

- Teddy ? Où as-tu eu cette photo ?

Il leva la tête vers moi.

- C'est maman qui me l'a donnée.

- Je peux regarder ?

- Évidemment.

Je le vis esquisser un sourire avant de se replonger dans sa lecture passionnée – n'était-ce pas au moins la douzième fois qu'il lisait ce livre ? Je me saisis de la photo et mon cœur chavira.

Alors c'était de là que venait la couleur de cheveux de mon fils... De cette photo prise par Molly lors de notre premier Noël ensemble – à sa mère et moi –, square Grimmaurd, dix ans auparavant. Dora est assise entre Sirius et moi, sur le canapé élimé du salon. Elle est rayonnante, et ses cheveux sont bleu nuit, pour s'accorder avec la couleur du ciel que l'on aperçoit par la fenêtre. A gauche, Sirius, une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu à la main, arbore un sourire crispé, tandis qu'à droite, un homme à l'aspect aussi miteux que le canapé fixe l'objectif d'un air timide.

Un homme, ai-je dit ? Un monstre, plutôt. Comment cette magnifique jeune femme a-t-elle pu s'unir pour la vie avec lui ? Fallait-il qu'elle l'aime... Bon sang, alors que j'étais occupé à fixer l'appareil, exhorté par la photographe au sommet de son art, je n'avais pas remarqué que Nymphadora Tonks s'était tournée vers moi et me... _dévorait_ ? des yeux.

Et dire que maintenant elle me regardait comme... ce que j'étais : un monstre. Par Merlin, Dora, n'avais-je pas raison de te repousser ? Voilà ce à quoi je t'ai condamnée : le malheur. Sois maudit, Remus Lupin ! Retourne au noires profondeurs de la Terre, créature des ténèbres !

Ainsi soit-il.

Ma décision était prise.

- Bonne nuit, Teddy.

- Déjà ?

- Il est assez tard.

La moue qu'il afficha me rappela encore une fois douloureusement Dora. Il posa son livre par terre, remonta les couvertures vers lui et éteint la lumière. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

- Bonne nuit, papa.

Quand tout le monde fut endormi, je m'installai au bureau du salon, pris une feuille de parchemin à lettres, taillai ma plume et la trempai dans l'encre noire. Tandis que je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais écrire _exactement_, mon regard se posa sur une photographie – une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Molly qui l'avait prise. Cinq personnes me souriaient, toutes avec une couleur de cheveux différente. Nous étions dans le jardin du Terrier, Dora était collée contre moi, sa tête posée dans le creux de mon cou, et nous nous tenions par la taille. Devant nous, Dianne, Eliott et Teddy faisaient un concours de grimaces.

Mon corps fut secoué de tremblements et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues râpeuses, et je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de rire. Ma plume trouva toute seule son chemin vers le papier vierge.

_Dora, chérie, _

_Je sais que tout est ma faute, et je veux que tu saches que je suis profondément désolé. Pour lui, pour toi, pour nos enfants. Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ? J'aurais dû être moins égoïste, ne pas te laisser m'aimer. Tu aurais pu être tellement heureuse. Pardon, Dora, de n'avoir pas assez pensé à toi, pardon de ne pas avoir été assez fort. Je comprendrais que tu me haïsses, j'accepterais que tu veuilles ma mort, et cette fois je ne te décevrai pas. Je vais te laisser libre pour de bon. Mais sache bien une chose : je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimée, depuis notre rencontre square Grimmaurd, et je sais que c'est inexorable, comme la mort. Je voudrais t'avoir rendue heureuse, j'espère que tu l'as été avant ça. Tu m'as donné de merveilleux enfants, ils me paraissent tellement parfaits que parfois il m'arrive de me demander si je suis bien leur père, si tu ne les as pas faits toute seule. Merci, Dora, pour tout le bonheur que tu m'as apporté. Merci de m'avoir fait croire que j'étais un homme._

_Je t'aime infiniment._

_Adieu,_

_Remus._

En entrant dans la chambre à peine éclairée par un rayon de lune filtrant à travers les volets, je vis Dora profondément endormie, du moins en apparence, et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'arrêter pour la contempler. J'aurais voulu l'embrasser, d'abord tendrement, puis passionnément, la prendre dans mes bras et lui redire mon amour, de toutes mes forces. Mais cela m'était désormais interdit.

Je posai la lettre sur l'oreiller de l'autre côté du lit et laissai mon regard se poser une dernière fois sur elle.

- Adieu, Dora, chuchotai-je avant de me retourner et de fermer doucement la porte derrière moi.

J'avais espéré qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux et qu'elle me demanderait avec un air inquiet ce que je comptais faire, qu'elle me retiendrait, qu'elle me prendrait dans ses bras et me jurerait qu'elle m'aimait et que j'étais tout pardonné, mais rien. Pas un geste, pas un regard. Dormait-elle vraiment ? Peut-être qu'elle avait deviné mes intentions et que cela lui avait permis de dormir tranquille. Peut-être était-elle en train de rêver en ce moment même qu'elle me découvrait mort et jubilait dans son sommeil.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Dora, ton vœu sera vite exaucé.

Dans leurs chambres, les enfants dormaient profondément. Je les embrassai en prenant bien garde de ne pas les réveiller, et dus faire un effort considérable pour m'arracher à la contemplation de ces êtres si adorables et innocents. Enfin, après un dernier regard à ma maison, je sortis dans la nuit – elle était étrangement douce – et me dirigeai hors du village pour transplaner.

Alors que je jetais un dernier regard à mon foyer, je crus un instant apercevoir Teddy qui m'observait de sa fenêtre, avant de reprendre mes esprits. Le cœur battant, je tournoyai sur moi-même et disparus.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Dans mon sommeil, je sentis qu'on me tirait par le bras et je me retournai dans mon lit en grognant. Puis une voix familière me parvint et je mis un moment avant de saisir ce qu'elle me disait.

- Maman ! Maman ! Maman !...

Je consentis à ouvrir les yeux et vis avec stupeur mon Teddy qui me fixait dans l'obscurité, l'air terrifié. Hébétée, encore à moitié endormie, je me redressai aussitôt dans mon lit et pris mon fils contre moi.

- Teddy ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Papa est parti.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce... ?

En me retournant, je découvris avec un haut-le-corps que l'autre côté du lit n'était pas occupé et mes yeux s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité se posèrent sur l'oreiller, où un parchemin plié était posé. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je m'en saisis et le dépliai fébrilement.

Je sentis le monde s'effondrer autour de moi tandis que je parcourais la lettre des yeux.

- Nooon !

- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je me levai, la lettre serrée dans mon poing, et sortis en hâte de la chambre. Je parcourus toutes les pièces de la maison en l'appelant.

- Remus ! REMUS !

- Il est sorti de la maison et il a transplané.

- Mon Dieu !

Il fallait réfléchir vite, plus vite que je n'y étais habituée. Il était parti, il avait transplané. Ce n'était sûrement pas une simple promenade au clair de lune. Il avait vraiment décidé de nous quitter. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je jetai une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre tout en prononçant très clairement :

- Hedwige's Cottage !

Par chance, Harry se trouvait dans le salon, et il se leva vivement du canapé où il se prélassait quand il m'aperçut.

- Tonks ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Est-ce que tu veux bien venir surveiller les enfants ?

- Pourquoi ? Je veux bien, mais... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Remus est parti.

Sans surprise, je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller, puis s'éclairer d'une lueur de compréhension.

- Par Merlin !

- Je pars à sa recherche. J'ai besoin qu'on garde mes enfants.

- J'arrive tout de suite, je vais prévenir Gin' !

- Merci. Fais vite !

Quelques trop longues minutes plus tard, Harry débarquait dans le salon. Pas le temps de m'habiller, j'enfilai une longue et chaude cape de Remus par-dessus mon pyjama, mes vieilles bottes et, m'emparant de ma baguette, je sortis de la maison et réfléchis rapidement à ma destination. Je commençais à désespérer, car Remus aurait pu se trouver dans des dizaines d'endroits, quand soudain, je me souvins d'un lieu auquel il était très attaché, la maison dans laquelle il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie.

_Attila's End, pourvu qu'il soit là !_

Le cœur empli d'espoir et d'angoisse, je transplanai. J'atterris sur la lande enneigée, au bord de la mer d'Écosse.

La maison, dans laquelle nous étions venus plusieurs fois lors de nos escapades, n'avait pas changé. Je me précipitai sur la porte en bois sombre et l'ouvris facilement. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'allumai l'extrémité de ma baguette et me mis à crier le nom de mon mari, en vain. Je parcourus toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée et du premier étage sans le trouver, et, prise de désespoir, je finis par m'asseoir à la table de la cuisine et me pris la tête dans les mains.

Les larmes menaçaient de couler mais je ne devais pas me laisser aller, tout n'était pas fini. Réfléchissant de nouveau à toute vitesse, la deuxième possibilité qui m'apparut fut le square Grimmaurd. Je me levai, et me dirigeai vers l'entrée quand je remarquai une porte, au fond de la cuisine, que je n'avais pas ouverte. Je l'ouvris pour être sûre, et entrai dans le cellier.

J'étouffai soudain un cri en découvrant la pire de toutes les visions, mon plus terrible cauchemar devenu réalité : Remus gisait par terre, les bras en croix et du sang coulant de ses poignets et de son cou. Il était terriblement pâle et sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas.

- Remus ! Mon Dieu, non ! Remus...

Je m'agenouillai lentement auprès de lui et approchai ma main tremblante de son visage éteint quand une idée follement désespérée me vint à l'esprit. _La pire de toutes les visions... Et si... _Je sortis ma baguette et m'exclamai, avec toute l'énergie du désespoir :

- _Riddikulus !_

Le cadavre disparut pour laisser place à un loup-garou danseur de claquettes – Remus disait souvent qu'il voulait être le premier loup-garou à savoir danser les claquettes. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire nerveux. Quand je refermai la porte derrière moi, j'étais encore bouleversée. Revenue dans la cuisine, je m'affalai de nouveau sur la chaise et, cette fois, laissai les larmes m'envahir. J'étais rassurée, et en même temps terriblement angoissée car j'avais peur de découvrir mon mari, l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout, réellement et irrémédiablement mort.

_Non, Remus ne ferait pas ça. Il ne se donnerait pas la mort. Ou... par un autre moyen ?_

Je sortis en hâte de la maison et promenai mon regard le long de la falaise, dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Quand soudain, mon œil fut attiré par quelque chose, au loin. Mon regard s'aiguisa et j'aperçus, assise au bord d'un rocher surplombant la mer, une silhouette qui semblait humaine. Mon cœur tressaillit dans ma poitrine et je criai, sans savoir si c'était lui mais avec un espoir immense :

- REMUS !

La silhouette ne bougea pas, et je mis à courir, tout en continuant de la fixer. Bien qu'elle fût loin, une certitude grandissait en moi alors que je courais à perdre haleine : c'était lui, j'en étais sûre. Je mis à hurler encore plus fort, sans cesser ma course folle :

- REMUS ! REMUUUS !

Et soudain, je vis la silhouette se lever et descendre d'un pas hésitant de son promontoire. Alors que je courais vers lui et que lui aussi pressait le pas, je le reconnus. Je courus encore plus vite, mais lui ralentit le pas. Je me précipitai vers lui et m'arrêtai à quelques mètres, quand je vis l'expression indécise, hésitante de son visage.

- Remus...

- Je sais que tout est ma faute et je te prie de me pardonner, Dora.

- Mon Dieu, Remus !

Franchissant d'un pas sûr les derniers mètres, je m'effondrai contre lui, la tête contre son torse, et le serrai de toutes mes forces. Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre à mon étreinte. Je sentis des larmes brûlantes couler sur mes joues tandis que ses grandes mains se promenaient sur mon dos. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux qui, je le sais, avaient retrouvé instantanément leur couleur rose chewing-gum, et y déposa un baiser.

Je relevai la tête vers lui et le vis me sourire. Lui aussi pleurait et je me demandai alors comment j'avais pu faire autant de mal à cet homme que j'aimais tant.

- Remus, c'est à moi de te demander pardon. J'ai été cruelle, je suis désolée.

- Tu as réagi comme toute femme aurait réagi.

- Non, j'ai été injuste. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute et... Je t'aime, Remus. Pardon.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à ces paroles, avant qu'il ne les baisse vers le sol ; il ne semblait pas me croire, et je le comprenais.

- Remus, ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie, je ne pourrai pas survivre sans toi.

- Dora, je...

- Je t'aime, promets-moi de ne plus me faire ce coup-là.

- Je suis désolé, Dora. Je t'aime aussi, plus que ma vie.

J'eus l'impression de revenir plus de neuf ans en arrière, quand nous nous étions embrassés pour la première fois. C'était aussi la première fois que je l'avais vu aussi sûr de lui, avant bien sûr que ses craintes ne reprennent le dessus. Je vis avec bonheur son visage se pencher sur le mien et ses yeux se fermer avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je fermai les yeux à mon tour et goûtai de nouveau au bonheur.

Quand nous éloignâmes nos visages pour reprendre notre souffle, nous sourîmes tous deux.

- Rentrons à la maison, les enfants ont besoin de nous.

J'acquiesçai d'un sourire, il me prit par la taille et nous fit transplaner.

Après remercié chaleureusement Harry, rassuré et couché Teddy, Remus et moi nous retrouvâmes dans notre chambre. Et une fois dans notre plus simple appareil, nous nous retrouvâmes pour de bon, pour notre plus grand bonheur.

Alors que je m'endormais dans ses bras, Remus murmura :

- Je t'aime, Dora.

- Moi de même, Remus. Ne l'oublie jamais. Même si je prétends le contraire, je ne peux pas empêcher mon cœur de t'appartenir.

Le lendemain, les enfants ne nous réveillèrent pas, et je soupçonnais Teddy d'en être responsable. Je ne pense pas avoir été aussi intelligente que mon fils, à son âge. Et cela me rend fière. Je serai prête à parier qu'il sera à Serdaigle. Tout compte fait, c'est un garçon très courageux, et Gryffondor lui conviendrait très bien aussi. Mais à bien y réfléchir, s'il est aussi courageux qu'intelligent, Poufsouffle lui sierra parfaitement. Après tout, sa mère est une ancienne Poufsouffle... Et fière de l'être !

_Pré-au-Lard, 10 mars 2006_

- Chut, Eliott, il ne faut pas faire de bruit.

Je souris à Dianne qui, tout comme ses frères, était collée à la porte et attendait mon signal. Teddy, la main sur la poignée et l'autre tenant fermement son paquet, se trémoussait en poussant des petits glapissement impatients. Ses yeux implorants eurent raison de moi.

- Trois, deux, un...

Teddy ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- Joyeux anniversaire Papa ! crièrent-ils en chœur, et ils s'avancèrent dans la chambre.

Remus sursauta et se redressa en se frottant les yeux. Quand il nous découvrit tous les quatre, les bras chargés de cadeaux, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire. Les enfants se jetèrent sur lui et il les hissa un par un sur le lit. Évidemment, chacun voulait que son cadeau soit le premier à être ouvert. Quand je m'approchai du lit, le plateau du petit-déjeuner d'anniversaire dans une main et mon paquet dans l'autre, Remus me débarrassa, posant le plateau sur la table de chevet, et me fit une place auprès de lui.

- Papa, ouvre mon cadeau en premier ! s'exclama Dianne en brandissant sous son nez le petit paquet doré.

- Mon cadeau ! s'écria à son tour Eliott, surexcité, qui semblait prêt à déchirer lui-même le paquet cadeau argenté.

- Ah, comment vais-je faire ? demanda Remus d'un ton amusé en s'emparant des deux cadeaux.

- Tu n'as qu'à choisir le mien ! déclara Teddy, un paquet rouge et jaune dans la main.

- Bon, je crois qu'il ne reste qu'une solution. Mettez vos paquets devant moi, je vais fermer les yeux et le hasard fera les choses.

Chacun, y compris moi, déposa son paquet sur la couverture, alors que Remus, les yeux clos, frémissait d'excitation.

- C'est bon, papa, tu peux y aller ! s'exclama Teddy.

Remus tendit la main et attrapa le paquet rose.

- Ah ah ! fit-il d'un ton joyeux, mais de qui peut donc venir ce cadeau ?

- Maman, maman ! s'écrièrent les enfants en sautant sur le lit.

Remus, souriant, me fit un clin d'œil et commença à ouvrir lentement, fébrilement le paquet.

- Ooooh ! firent les enfants lorsque le papier cadeau fut envoyé à l'autre bout du lit.

Mais le plus bouleversé était Remus. Il fixait la photo encadrée avec émerveillement : une trentaine de personnes, dont sa propre famille et tous les membres restants de l'Ordre du Phénix, lui souriait et agitait la main dans sa direction. Un message apparaissait et disparaissait à divers endroits, écrit en lettres d'or : ''Joyeux anniversaire Remus.''

- Merci, Dora. C'est merveilleux.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout. Regarde derrière.

Il retourna le cadre et se saisit des deux parchemins qui étaient coincés derrière. Le premier était la dernière lettre que Sirius avait adressée à son meilleur ami et que Harry venait de retrouver square Grimmaurd, la seconde une lettre d'amour que je lui avais écrite... _''pour que tu n'oublies jamais combien je t'aime.''_

Il attendit d'être seul pour les lire, et je sus que je n'aurais pu trouver de meilleur cadeau.

_Pré-au-Lard, 15 mars 2006_

- Bonne nuit, Dora. Fais de beaux rêves.

Je fermai la porte de la cave et m'assis sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté, le dernier numéro de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ à la main. Mais je ne le lus pas ; j'attendis, comme tous les soirs de pleine lune, d'entendre les premiers signes de la transformation de mon mari.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, comme je n'entendais rien, j'allai regarder par le soupirail : la lune pleine régnait sur la nuit et semblait me narguer.

- Dora !

- Remus ? fis-je en accourant jusqu'à la porte et en collant mon oreille contre elle.

- Dora, je ne comprends pas... Je ne suis toujours pas transformé ! J'ai dû me tromper de jour...

- Oui, c'est étrange. Pourtant, la date est entourée en rouge sur le calendrier.

- C'est bien le 15 mars ?

- Oui.

- Nous sommes bien le 15 mars ?

- Oui !

- Bon, je vais rester là quand même. On ne sait jamais...

- D'accord.

A ce moment, j'entendis des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée.

- Je reviens, chéri.

Je montai les marches trois par trois et me dirigeai vers la porte. A ma grande surprise, la personne qui se trouvait derrière n'était autre que Teresa Robbins, la médicomage de Sainte-Mangouste.

- Mrs Robbins ?

- Bonjour, Mrs Lupin. Puis-je entrer ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Après avoir refermé la porte, je l'aidai à se débarrasser de sa cape d'hiver. Je l'invitai ensuite à s'asseoir, mais elle préférait rester debout.

-Voulez-vous que je prépare du thé ?

- Non, merci bien. Comment allez-vous, Mrs Lupin ?

- Je... vais bien. Enfin... Mieux.

- J'en suis heureuse. Mais en fait, ce n'est pas de vous que je suis venue prendre des nouvelles, mais de votre mari.

- Ah ?

- C'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui.

Cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question.

- En effet.

- Votre mari s'est-il transformé ?

- N... Comment savez-vous ?

- J'ai fait analyser votre cas par un éminent collègue, Hermann von Rassell, qui a fait une étonnante découverte il y a environ onze ans : un lycanthrope avait conçu un enfant avec une sorcière, et cet enfant était mort avant d'avoir pu voir le jour. Sa mère était Métamorphomage, et l'enfant s'était transformé dans son ventre. Mais malgré le chagrin de ses parents, il en résulta un événement extrêmement heureux : lors de la pleine lune suivante, le père de l'enfant ne se transforma pas, et il en fut ainsi à chaque pleine lune. Il semblerait que l'enfant se soir approprié, en quelque sorte, la lycanthropie de son père et qu'en se transformant pour la première fois, il ait levé la malédiction paternelle... tout en se sacrifiant.

Quand la guérisseuse eut terminé son discours, le silence tomba, pendant lequel je la fixai avec un air abasourdi. Ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait être vrai, c'était... incroyable.

- Il semblerait que c'est ce qui est arrivé à votre mari... et qu'il soit guéri à tout jamais.

- Mais, dis-je d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion, c'est incurable.

- D'après mon collègue, et d'après ce que je peux constater, ça ne l'est pas. Où est votre mari ?

- Suivez-moi !

Elle descendit à ma suite l'escalier de la cave, peut-être avec un peu moins de hâte que moi. Quand j'arrivai à la porte, je m'écriai :

- Remus ?

- Dora ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu n'es pas transformé ?

- Non.

Réprimant un cri de joie, je défis rapidement tous les sorts de protection et ouvris la porte, avant de me jeter dans les bras de mon mari.

- Dora, sors d'ici ! C'est trop dangereux !

- Mon Dieu, Remus, c'est merveilleux, murmurai-je dans le creux de son cou alors qu'il tentait de me repousser.

- Dora, sors immédiatement !

A ce moment, la guérisseuse entra dans la pièce et je consentis à relâcher mon étreinte, mais je pris la main de Remus dans la mienne.

- Mrs Robbins ? demanda-t-il, l'air déboussolé.

- Bonjour Mr Lupin, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je ne comprends pas. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- C'est fini, Remus. Tu es guéri.

- Quoi ? me demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Tu n'es plus un loup-garou, Remus !

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que c'est vrai.

Je ne pus que m'amuser devant son air ahuri. Ses yeux passaient sans cesse de moi à la médicomage, comme s'il essayait de découvrir ce que nous complotions contre lui. La guérisseuse l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit et commença son récit. Pendant ce temps, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du visage bouleversé de Remus. Quand elle eut fini, il baissa la tête et dit à ses pieds :

- C'est... C'est impossible.

Sa voix était étranglée et, quand il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes.

- Tu as la preuve que c'est possible, dis-je d'un ton enjoué. Tu ne te trompes jamais quant au calendrier lunaire, et le calendrier ne se trompe jamais non plus.

- Par Merlin !

Il se laissa tomber complètement sur le lit, le visage extrêmement pâle, et je vins m'assis plus près de lui. Je posai ma main au niveau de sa poitrine, il s'en saisit et la serra vigoureusement. Puis il plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Dora, dis-moi que je ne rêve pas.

- Tu ne rêves pas, Remus.

La guérisseuse, après avoir été vivement remerciée et invitée à dîner tous les soirs pendant au moins un mois, nous laissa tous les deux. Après l'avoir raccompagnée à la porte, je retournai dans la cave où Remus laissait libre cours à son émotion. Je m'allongeai auprès de lui et il me serra avec force.

- Dora, c'est tellement... incroyable. Ça fait trente-neuf ans que je subis ça, que je suis un monstre, et...

- Tu es un homme à part entière, maintenant.

- Il a fallu que je tue mon enfant pour pouvoir être enfin libéré...

- Tu ne l'as pas tué, Remus. C'est Greyback le responsable.

- Oh Dora, si tu savais comme je suis heureux...

- Je le sais, Remus, je le sais... On pourrait aller réveiller les enfants !

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, pour qu'ils apprennent la nouvelle ! Et puis, on pourrait faire la fête toute la nuit !

- Oui, bonne idée !

Quelques minutes plus tard...

- Il neige ! Il neige !

- Ouais ! Papa, tu nous aides à faire un troll de neige ?

- Bien sûr.

Remus se tourna vers moi.

- Dora chérie, tu veux nous aider à faire un troll de neige ?

- La question ne se pose même pas.

Nous sortîmes tous deux à la suite des enfants dans le jardin. Remus était terriblement ému : c'était la première fois qu'il admirait l'astre entier de ses yeux d'homme. La première fois qu'il passait une nuit de pleine lune en compagnie de ses enfants. Et, sans aucun doute, la première fois qu'il m'embrassait sous cette maudite pleine lune.

Mais sûrement pas la dernière... (le reste ne vous regarde pas)

FIN des sombres jours


End file.
